Good friends
by Skovko
Summary: Seth is a good friend. A damn good friend. He has to save Roman no matter what. Come alone or Roman dies. Those were the instructions. Of course he's gonna follow instructions in order to save Roman. He has no idea where he's being taken or what awaits him there. He does what he's told to save his friend.


Seth swallowed nervously as he was helped out of a car and escorted into a building. He had no idea where he was. He was blindfolded and he didn't dare remove it. He had been told that if he did, he would never see Roman alive again.

Roman had been missing for two weeks. One day he was there, the next he was gone. No trace of a struggle or anything out of the ordinary. He was just gone. No one could find him. And then Seth had received a phone call from an unknown caller with a female voice.

_"Are you a good friend, Seth? Are you a good enough friend to set Roman free, or will you turn your back on him and leave him to die? He's got water. The human body can survive about a month without food as long as it gets water. It's been 14 days. Tick tock, Seth. What do you say?"_

Of course he had said yes, or he had screamed in in fact. He didn't even think about it. He had just screamed into the phone. Once he finally paused, she had given him instructions where to meet her.

_"Come alone or Roman dies."_

That's how he had ended up sitting blindfolded in her car. He didn't even know what her car looked like. She had blindfolded him before taking him there. He could easily overpower her but Roman's life was on the line and that was more important. That's why he did as she told him to.

"You can take it off now," she said.

He took off the blindfold and blinked at the heavy lights in the room. He had no clue where he was. A room with white walls and two doors. He knew he had walked through one of them. He was scared what might be behind the other one. It was bolted from this side of the room. He turned his focus to the woman with the long, black hair and moss green eyes.

"Where is he?" He asked.  
"Behind that door," she answered.

She pointed at the bolted door. He was about to go there but she stopped him.

"Wait," she took out a key. "You'll need this."

He grabbed the key, ran to the door, unbolted it and tore it open. He stared in shock at Roman lying on the floor on the other side of the room. There was a chain around his neck so he could only get up and walk a few steps. He looked emaciated and exhausted even though it had only been two weeks. Seth couldn't begin to imagine how it had been for Roman in those two weeks. There was a stench unlike any other in the room and traces of feces left. Not enough though. At some point Roman had probably ate the only thing he could eat. His own feces. Everything inside Seth turned.

"Roman!" Seth yelled.

Seth ran to his friend. The door slammed behind him but he couldn't stop and wonder about that now. He dropped down next to Roman who slowly opened his eyes.

"Seth?" Roman mumbled.  
"I'm here," Seth said. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Seth fumbled with the padlock on the chain for a few seconds until he realized that was what the key was for. He unlocked the chain, grabbed Roman under the arms and dragged him back to the door. He pushed down on the handle but the door didn't open. It was locked.

"No!" Seth pounded on the door. "Let us out of here, you bitch!"

Her voice came through a speaker on the wall.

"Leave the key on him and take his place," she said.

He turned in the direction of the voice. There was a speaker and a camera. She was watching him. He had to do it.

"Seth," Roman whimpered. "Don't do it."  
"I have to," Seth said.

Seth placed the key in Roman's hand, walked back to the chain, put it around his neck and locked it. As soon as he had done that, the door opened. She took the key from Roman's hand, grabbed him under his arms and dragged him out of the room the same way Seth had dragged him to the door. She returned in the open door seconds later.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Seth asked.  
"Take him to the hospital. He'll be alright. You saved him," she said.  
"And me?" He asked.  
"You'll get the same chance I gave him. Let's see if you got a friend as good as you to take your place," she said.

Tears filled his eyes when he realized what this was. Just one, big, sick game to her.

"Yeah, I've been doing this for a long time," she smirked. "Good luck."


End file.
